x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo
Biography Not much is known of the Samoan mutant called Mondo. He was once friends with Cordelia Frost, Emma Frost's younger sister. In an attempt to make a bid for the position of White Queen of the Hellfire Club, Cordelia had Mondo contained and handed him over to the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. Cordelia's scheme backfired; the Hellfire Club kept Mondo but denied Cordelia membership. Cordelia went to Emma, headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy, for help and, soon after, Mondo was rescued by Generation X and subsequently accepted an invitation to join the school but Emma had told Cordelia to leave and never come back. However, Generation X later learned that the Mondo they had rescued wasn't the real Mondo but a clone, a plant-based simulacrum created by Black Tom Cassidy who had infiltrated the Hellfire Club and rescued Mondo. After taking Mondo under his wing, Black Tom created a clone of the young mutant to infiltrate the Massachusetts Academy so that Black Tom could exact vengeance on his cousin, Banshee, who was the headmaster of the Academy. As Banshee and Emma Frost battled Black Tom, the Mondo clone began hunting down the members of Generation X. However, as the Mondo clone was about to attack Jubilee, it was shot dead by the anti-mutant militant Bastion, chief operative of Operation: Zero Tolerance. Later, the real Mondo appeared alongside Black Tom and Juggernaut. Completely loyal to Black Tom, the real Mondo battled the members of Generation X. Generation X attempted to talk to Mondo into not fighting, but Mondo laughed at them, reminding them that he has never met them before. Generation X and their teachers were able to defeat their opponents, but the trio still managed to escape. Mondo's status and whereabouts are unknown. The Juggernaut has recently joined the X-Men and Mondo was not among the latest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Mutants of which Black Tom was a member. It is unclear whether or not Mondo kept his powers after M-day, but he has not been seen with Black Tom the last few times he has made contact with the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers Matter Absorption: capable of taking on the properties of any organic or inorganic material he comes into contact. When using his power, Mondo is able to grow in mass with an assumed proportionate growth in strength to superhuman levels. Mondo can absorb matter into his body, gaining the mass, appearance, and other properties of the matter in question. This change will remain until Mondo's body "digests" the organic matter, which is then disintegrated. *'Matter Manipulation' *'Strength Enhancement' *'Mass Enhancement' *'Appearance Change' *'Organic Travel': Mondo is also able to use his power to travel through organic matter, such as dirt, and can appear instantaneously in the immediate vicinity of where he entered the Earth. Trivia *A clone of Mondo served on Generation X for a brief time. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:Living Category:Generation X Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants students Category:Samoan Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans